Why go for lunch when you can settle for desert?
by Neena14
Summary: Kai had somehow triggered Ray's fury but how long can the neko keep up his defense against the totally irresistable and hot Russian? Especially in a warm and cozy kitchen? KaRe yaoi. Lemon. One shot. R


**Warnings:** Yaoi, Lemon and that's it. Well OOC too of course, but hey, it is after all yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade nor I'm making a public use of this fiction. I write solely for entertainment and enjoyment of the readers, though the story belongs to me and is not to be touched. Any new and unknown characters belong to me only.

**A/N:** Okay believe me I have no idea why but suddenly I had a strange craving to write my first KaRe lemon. Why you ask? Well because being a crazy yaoi lover reading fanatic that I am, I came across many first lemons of various authors and couldn't help noticing how good they write. So I set out on this mission to see whether I can also be up to their level. If that doesn't make any sense, than I don't know what does. In short, after reading '**Strategy by Kamia Kotai**' for like the umpteenth time, something really triggered deep within me and I just couldn't help myself.

What's more is that I'm an angst-writer and this will not only be my first romantic fiction but also humor/drama type one. So please be nice and let me know what you think. If this succeeds I've already got another angst lemon made up and I really mean angst because it includes our beloved neko **(evil cackle)**.

So R&R

Enjoy!

* * *

**_  
Why make lunch when you can settle for desert??_**

* * *

Crimson eyes screwed up in annoyance as a single streak of morning light unnaturally found its way through the narrow opening of the window's curtains and straight into his eyes. When all the methods of blocking the irksome sunlight failed, he made a wild grab at his side to feel……nothing. Wrenching the covers off his head, he partially glared in confusion at the empty space. One look at the time piece told him that it was nearly half past 9. 

Damn, it was way after his wake up time.

Remembering the events that had followed the night before, Kai couldn't help but smirk inwardly. Striding to the door while rubbing the last second's sleep from his eyes, he opened to make his way to the kitchen, his shirtless torso immune to the drop in the outside temperature.

Stretching and yawning, he entered the warm chamber. Delicious exotic smells of cooking invaded his nostrils as his gaze fell on the beautiful creature standing near the stove, wearing no more clothing than himself and flipping various pots and pans.

Leaning against the doorframe, he greeted in a sleepy manner, "Morning Ray"

Usually Kai would have expected 'Good morning' with a small kiss on lips or may be a hot mug of coffee waiting on the counter. What followed next was able to bring him out of his drowsy state when his lover refused to response and practically turn away from him to pull out some cutlery.

Kai blinked at the cold gesture before his mind recalled the reason for this mutiny. Chuckling softly he said, "You're up early"

No reply.

Tilting his head he tried again, "What the hell are you doing anyway?"

Ray made a sudden movement of tramping towards the refrigerator and fiddling with the bills, shopping lists, snaps and other small papers held by different colorful magnets until he found what he was searching for. Picking a particular red holder, he attached the note on one corner of the ice box, away from others and went back to the stove with his nose high in the air.

Frowning, Kai made his way and read the scribbling on the neatly cut page;

_Tala and Bryan  
__12:30 noon lunch_

"Oh, I forgot that" Kai looked over his shoulder, grinning, "But that's ages from now"

Narrowed golden eyes were fixed on the work with the jaw was clenched tightly.

Normally by then Kai would have the situation under controlled but the scenario was a bit more on the serious side. Highly amused though, he went back to the door way, "You do know that you're not wearing your apron, don't you?"

Such a furious glare was sent his way that even the Master of the Deadliest Glares in the history of Deadly Glares was impressed himself. But this only proved the conclusion his mind had gradually come up with; Ray was pissed off big time.

Letting his arms drop at his side, he gave a long fake sigh of despair, as if going through this was a big inconvenience. "I thought everything would be cool by now." When was the last time he had to make such an effort to start a conversation?

He was graced with another glare though there was an additional emotion hiding behind those golden hues. Kai had been planning that the tables had to turn but now, surprised, he tried a more soothing _and _highlyirresistible approach.

Ray was angry and by that it meant really, really angry. And the victim of his fury was standing in that room as if nothing happened!! Well this time if Kai wanted forgiveness, he had to strive hard to get that. How could his boyfriend do that to him?? That selfish, jackass, good for nothing, bal-

The raven head teen jumped half an inch in the air and was brought out of his fuming thinking when a husky voice spoke, the warm breath brushing against his uncovered neck, "That smells good. I hope you're making my favorite"

His heart pounded against the rib cage and all the alarms in his mind went off, screaming, _too close, TOO CLOSE!!_ His grip on the wooden spatula became taut, all his other movements halted. He felt finger tips merely brushing against his sides in a tickling sensation before moving forward to grab a piece of almost cooked spicy chicken.

Kai was very well aware that Ray did not, as in N-O-T; not appreciate anybody picking out food while it was cooking. He had been granted acute smacks on knuckles every time he did so with whatever cutlery item Ray had in his hand then. Now though, he was doing it to spite the neko only.

Cat like orbs traveled along as the pale hand took the chicken piece and propped it through the thin lips before chewing softly. His gaze remained fixed there even when it was swallowed. Ray could feel the close proximity of their bodies but his eyes remained where they were, waiting. A hand gently caught his chin, tilting it upwards and holding it there until contact was made.

"Come on, the little kitty cat can't still be angry"

"You forget that this little kitty cat has its claws" Ray responded ultimately though he couldn't keep his breathing from becoming uneven.

"Uh-huh?"

"Yes"

"Are they sharp enough?"

"Hundred percent"

"I don't think so"

"Kai, you know this really isn't helping" Ray pulled away though his anger had vanished slightly. He turned to resume his work when two arms encircled him around the waist. "Kai, I need to finish this up!!"

"So do it quickly"

"How can I when you're holding me?"

"Oh, too bad"

Ray looked down at the playful smirk and couldn't keep his lips from turning into one either, "Are you going to be like this the whole morning?"

"Depends on whether you're going to be ignoring me the whole morning"

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Not a chance my dear Ray"

Ray let out an elongated sigh. Kai was in his extremely horny moods with a partially annoyed neko-jin in his arms. Putting the spatula back and placing his hands on his hips, Ray surrendered, "Alright, what do you want?"

Kai grinned as he straightened up and captured the light rosy lips in a searing needful kiss, glad to have things his way now. Ray grabbed the two toned hair to increase the pressure in the already bruising lip lock while the bluenette pulled the other body flush against his. The moment lasted for an eternity but when an intensive need for oxygen was required, they parted, panting heavily, though still in each other's arms. Kai once more moved forward but two fingers pressed against his lips, stopping his actions.

Ray pulled away, glee apparent in his golden eyes, "Later Kai, I can't let it all burn now can I?"

Kai scowled slightly and tried again but this time Ray jumped away from his embrace, smirking. Placing a quick kiss on those tempting lips he had so forcefully given up, he ushered the now aggravated Russian away who flopped down on one of the dinning chairs like a spoilt child who had been refused his favorite candy. Hmm, well _that_ was half true any way.

"Sulking doesn't suit you, Kai"

The said teen raised his brows in a demanding manner but no more speech was exchange between the two. So being the sexually frustrated teenager he was at the moment, Kai settled into one of his most favorite pastimes. Placing his head in his left palm and elbow on the fine wooden surface, he turned to check out god's beautiful creation which had been somehow thrown out of heaven and fortunately for him, landed on earth.

Kai studied the dark hair, bond with a red ribbon in a loose ponytail now, the translucent ends reaching just below the knees. The slender yet athletic legs clad in baggy trousers. The well toned strong chest. The sun kissed skin with those two deep orbs of pure gold water. And a deep scar he remembered too well from Bryan's fateful battle four years ago, somehow completing the all too flawless touch of complete perfection.

Man, how does he ever keep his hands off him in public??

"Kai for god's sake, stop checking me out"

"Nope, can't do kitten"

"Stop it before I make you" he said in what was supposed to be a threatening voice though the deep blush gave it all away when a pair of blood red eyes stopped to gaze leisurely below his waist. "Kai stop distracting me! I need to finish this up for lunch!"

"Why make lunch when you can settle for desert?"

"Which reminds me," Ray replied through clenched teeth and red in face, "I have to go out to get some ingredients for the desert"

"But I'm sure we still have some chocolate mousse and whip cream left from the last time"

Kai, who was trying very hard to conceal his laughter, noticed that despite the fact the neko had his back on him; his face was doing quite an imitation of Tala's hair.

"I swear that if I didn't love you so much, it wouldn't have taken me any second to just…"

But the bluenette was too preoccupied by his perverted thoughts to listen. Feeling a slight tingling traveling southward, Kai scraped back the chair and with long strides, reached the other who yelped in surprise, not having time to think of such sudden movement. Not giving him a chance to react, he grabbed his surprised lover from the waist and pushed him hard on the table surface, earning a loud gasp of no doubt pain before starting to ravage him. Brushing against the protesting body he crushed his lips, using the lower one to ask for entry permission.

Ray turned away from them, grinning at the confused look he was given, "Horny bastard"

Kai returned the smirk before lowering his forehead to touch Ray's, "And you like it that way don't you?"

Ray chuckled and pouted his lips for another kiss when Kai, with a swift movement backed away, turned the stove off and returned.

"Now we won't get disturb" he whispered in the pointed ear in a virginity stealing voice, sending a cold shiver down his spine before continuing devouring the now open mouth with needful kisses and licks. Within matter of seconds, a heated fierce match of dominance started out as their tongues battled. Kai growled when he seemed to lose some ground and pulled the neko up forcefully, crushing their hips together in a very uncomfortable position on the edge of the table. Ray almost cried out in both pain and mainly pleasure but was silenced by the bluenette who practically kissed him to another millennium.

"K-Ka-Kai…"

Breaking away and panting heavily, Kai stared at the half closed eyes, the sweaty face and the pink tint.

"Yeah…Ray?"

"God, Kai…n-now…"

"Now…now what"

Golden eyes opened to glare at the other, knowing he was being punished for his previous behavior. Well like he said before, he was not going to let the Russian away with this easily this time. Using his left sense of sanity and control, he succeeded in pushing the other down the kitchen floor before straddling his hips and looking very pleased with himself.

But hey, after all this is Kai we are talking about. Proving to be more quite much active and strong, he flipped over, bringing the latter beneath him once more.

"Uh-uh-uh, kitten"

Ray groaned when he was pushed back on the hard surface below, biting his lower lip as Kai started planting butterfly kisses along his jaw bone and neck collar. He inhaled sharply when his neck was bitten hard enough to leave marks before making his way down, teasing and sucking the hard nipples, his hands exploring around.

The neko was partially aware that two fingers were brushing against the waist band of his trousers, tickling and brushing, causing him to moan loudly again. His breath was cut short when a mouth engulfed his lips before the tongue followed. Not able to keep him, Ray purred; one nice long purr.

That only encouraged Kai who wasted no time in grabbing him tightly in between the legs through the material. The body below him lurched forward at the sly action and the golden eyes screwed close again, gasping in the French kiss.

"I really…don't think we need…" Kai said, nibbling the lips and sucking at the sweet tongue, "…we need any cream…you taste much better"

Ray could only nod absentmindedly, too absorbed in letting his captain devour his body to care. The eye lids, though, were thrown open when a hand made its way into his only clothing and starting its work efficiently, grabbing and pumping his already engorged member.

"KAI" Ray let out a shriek, the touch feeling like fire on his heated skin, "Kai…p-please…now"

No time was wasted as Kai tended to his lover's demand and stripped off their remaining clothes. Both were fully naked now and extremely aroused. But he wasn't finished yet. Leaving a trail of toe-curling kisses, he proceeded downwards while allowing his mind to drift off with the erotic cries of desire from the other.

"Ah!" Ray exclaimed out in surprise when a mouth engulfed him, sending tremors of ecstasy through his shaking body, his hips thrusting up in natural response but they were held down by two hands that kept stroking the inner thighs, "God, don't stop!" Kai did not need to tell twice as he licked and sucked the heated flesh till he was sure the other was rock hard and on the brink of release.

Knowing the ultimate climax had been achieve, Kai abandoned his previous task and slid over the younger torso to kiss the sweaty tinted face, running his hand along the nape of the neck, stroking him with a feather light touch. Pulling away, he coated two of his fingers with saliva before penetrating his way through the tight entrance, causing the neko to buck his hips up at the intrusion. Once he relaxed, Kai stretched him, scissoring and pumping gently in rhythm as Ray moaned and pleaded his name; his head turning from right to left.

What makes him leave his koi everyday in the early morning, all alone in the bed? The very reason of Ray's previous annoyed gesture had been because Kai had forgotten the neko's request for actually coming home early for dinner once. Which, through the mass meetings and work, slipped from the phoenix's mind and he came way after one in the morning.

Well, right now, he had a raging hard cat beneath him on the verge of begging and since he owed the younger an eventful evening, he was going to make it as much pleasurable as possible; even if it included tormenting Ray to tears. Yeah, he was being too much of a sadist but that was where all the fun lay.

The neko whimpered loudly, squirming when he was not able to gain enough contact as Kai removed his fingers after thorough preparation and lifted off the lithe figure. Cracking one orb open through his far out state of sexual hysteria, Ray was able to make out the Russian right above him, panting heavily and holding him down by the shoulders, keeping far away as possible "Uh…Kai…" He fidgeted, trying to sling his sweaty legs on the other to produce any friction at all. But Kai effectively straddled his hips.

"Stop teasing me" was the half command, half plea

Kai grinned despite the fact his groin was on fire, "Didn't you have to get something for the desert?"

"N-No…"

Smirking at the admittance, he lowered to whisper in the pointy ear as the other gasp, "Well then, tell me that you want me."

"I--gasp-I w-w-want you" he stuttered, his head turning from one place to the other when his tormentor kept up his game.

"Tell me that you need me, Ray."

The kitten whined in protest, gold eyes closed, face sweaty and body writhing for the inevitable contact.

"Tell me Ray."

Of course he was enjoying this. This was not a rare thing for him; he would usually seduce Ray to near insanity before sending him running into his best orgasm ever. And then there was always the apology part. It might be surprising to some, but Kai always made sure he apologized and make it up to the younger one at the end.

"I-I--need you"

"You mean it?"

"YES!! YES! GOD I SWEAR!! NOW PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY KAI!!" Ray finally came through the hazy waters, pulling up to crush his lips against the Russian's and feverishly grabbing the aroused manhood and stroking it.

Kai gasped, eyes shutting at their own accord. Loosing every bit of restrain on the situation, he snapped. Lurching down, he entered the other with a quick thrust leaving Ray to throw back his head; his hands holding Kai by the shoulders were only keeping him as the phoenix lowered him to the heavy floor, before crossing the slender legs on his waist and giving into the deep carnal hunger.

Grabbing the slick hips by hands, Kai quickened his thrusts, pulling out till the rim before slamming back with all the force he could muster, Ray yelping despite him, golden hues falling open before closing even tightly at the continuous hammering. All teasing, caution and delay down the drain, all that was on Kai's mind was to screw the neko to the absolute point of confusion.

Ray had yet to know that he was being extremely raucous but too wildly driven by his body's needs, he paid no attention as he clawed at the pale skin, drawing angry red lines as Kai began thrusting faster. "…can't…hold…any more…" Those words were on the tip of his lips when the gateways were torn apart and he came, spraying his warm want with a last cry, hands curling into fists and back arching. His muscles clamped, the four walls tightening around Kai's burning arousal as he released into his partner's already spent body.

Though wanting the moment to last forever, Kai dropped down on the heavily heaving chest, exhausted after such a morning exertion. Minutes rushed by but the only sound and movement was that of rising and falling and uneven pants.

"C-can I finish the lunch n-now?"

Hearing the weak demand, Kai mumbled and got off to crouch beside the neko, "I might consider it"

Ray, formally having his eyes closed, glared ineffectively at the phoenix, "Don't think…I've let you off this easily" With that, he exhaled one last time and jumped to his feet gracefully. Guess a cat can never stay on its back for too long.

"Oh?" Kai asked, watching as the slender legs walked passed him, almost tempting him to grab them again, "If it's my apology you're seeking then it has to wait after Tala and Bryan"

Ray grabbed his discarded trousers, "I can be patient you know." When no cocky reply was shot, he turned from the doorway. Kai had a strange look of deep thinking. Shrugging it off, he declared, "I'm going to shower"

Still no response, "Kai…"

Blood red eyes looked up and a second later, they were lit by an evil scheme and that maniacal grin stage that whatever the Russian had in mind, it was not in the best interests of the neko.

"How about a foursome then"

The look of utter horror could easily have interpreted Ray's reaction.

"I'm sure they won't mind"

"NO!"

Kai casually gave him a smirk as he got to his feet with that thoughtful gesture still in place, "And Tala once told me he has these handcuffs we can always use"

A pair of lips was crushed against him as Ray flung himself at his boyfriend, working against him, trying hard to erase that very thought from his perverted mind. "Let's just have a _decent_ time and we can think about it **later**"

"But-"

"Not under this roof Kai!!"

"Oh come now, it's not such a bad idea"

"You wouldn't dare!!" with that Ray distanced himself and went out of kitchen again, leaving an unaffected Kai who tilted his head and started to make his way to the cordless phone.

"And stay away from that phone!!"

Halting in his mid track, he stood still for a couple of minutes till the distant sounds of running water were heard. Then slowly reaching the device, his fingers danced automatically on the number pad. When some one picked the other end, all he said was,

"Hey Red; say, you wouldn't happen to still have those pink fluffy handcuffs, would you?"

* * *

YAHOO!! I can't believe I finally finished this. Now believe me this has been written in times when I've been in extremely yaoi mood, when I had seriously no idea what to write, when I had almost gave up and when I wasted my time reading many lemons to get some hint. In short, it took me hell to write this and I really want some good reviews on this. I hope you enjoyed it. 

After DEEP pondering, I came up with the title. If any L.C.M. freaks are here then they might notice that it actually is kind of a dialogue Tala says to Kai and Ray in the last chapters of Untold Truths by Ladya C. Maxine.

My dear readers, this lemon had delayed three of my chapters and a new story. It had given me quite trouble. So I would appreciate if you go down and press that little button on the left. It won't take more than a minute. Honest! And also about the other angst lemon…let me know, okay??

Till next time  
Neena


End file.
